Acceptance
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: Just once she wanted to be the one that occupied his thoughts... Yosuke/Chie


**Hello everyone. After finishing my second play through of this wonderful game…I decided now that it was time for me to write a one-shot. Hope you all enjoy my first attempt at a Persona 4 fic.**

April 15th 2012...

It was hard to believe that it had been a year to this date…

A boy with slightly unkempt reddish brown hair sat near the edge of the riverbed, throwing small pebbles into the Yasogami river.

The sun shined brightly against the clearness of the water before him, causing many colors to light up like a rainbow across the normally dark river before him. Funny how everything around him was so cheerful on a day he wasn't feeling up to being his usual self.

A sigh escaped his lips as he threw another pebble into the water, watching as it created a ripple effect, thus destroying the calmness that nature was trying so hard to maintain.

Honestly…he wasn't sure why he was still so down about it…after all…a year ago on this day…he had found out what she had truly felt about him.

'_A pain in the ass…'_

'_Only nice to me because I was the manager's son…'_

His brown eyes wavered, having never told anyone other than Soji just how much those words ate at him. He really liked her a lot…he still did…even after knowing her true feelings. Maybe that was why he felt the need to grieve slightly on this day…because, despite everything…he really did care about Saki…even if her feelings of him were nothing short of annoyance and malice to a point.

And the fact that Soji had moved back to his home in the city didn't make it easier to deal with…it wasn't like he could really talk to anyone else. No one else had been there that day…no one had seen…or heard what had been said.

Yosuke looked down at his mp3 player in his hands, turning the volume up on his earphones full blast…wanting to forget just for a minute…drown everything out. It didn't work…all he was getting was a severe headache from the constant beating of the bass in his eardrums.

"Geez this is so lame…" he mumbled to himself as he laid back, his eyes moving up to the sky, watching the clouds drift peacefully across the blue mass.

"Hm…" he blinked a few times, "Do you enjoy it up there senpai?"

There was no answer…not like he expected one anyway.

A slightly chuckle came from him, "Probably right? I mean…you don't have to worry about your family thinking bad about you, your neighbors talking behind you back or…" he sighed, "Dealing with a pain in the ass like me…"

He put his heads behind his head, closing his eyes, a deep breath exhaling from his chest…the sun was warm today, as normal for a spring afternoon, but this was the first time in a very long time he had actually taken the time to relax and enjoy the nature that only could be found in Inaba.

"Well…I guess now that everything has been solved…you can finally rest in peace senpai…" he said softly.

Yosuke wasn't going to even lie to himself…he really did miss her. Those memories could have been a burden to her, but…he treasured every moment that he had spent with her, in way…she was his first love…even if it was an unrequited one.

Footsteps had begun to approach him but suddenly stopped.

Yosuke didn't open his eyes…seeing there was no need to pay this person any mind…that old man who was always fishing came around this time, he only assumed he had been a few minutes late on arriving.

"Hiiiiiyaaaa!!!"

The person landed directly beside him, unintentionally kicking dirt into his face…on reflex he immediately sat up coughing because of the dust that had filled his lungs. He took a few breaths before turning his eyes to the person who so rudely bothered him.

An exasperated sigh escaped him as he scratched his head, "Geez Chie I didn't even do anything to you this time!" He whined.

The short brown haired girl simply laughed and plopped into a sitting position beside him, "I thought it was amusing. Catching you off guard that…I couldn't pass on the opportunity."

She wrapped her arms around her knees, looking out at the river.

Yosuke shook his head, "You never pass on an opportunity to cause me some kind of trouble."

"Oh come on it was just a joke…lighten up a bit."

"Kind of a hard thing to do when you just pop out of nowhere and I'm not prepared for it," he replied, returning into the laying position he was in before she had so rudely kicked a cloud of dust into his face.

"Still funny though."

He grunted slightly, "You know…I'm not even in the mood to give a good argument today."

Her brown eyes looked down at him…he could feel her stare on him.

"Hey…" her voice got quiet suddenly, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"Oh no it's something alright," Chie frowned, "I've known you long enough to know when you are being bothered by something Yosuke…and like when you broke my 'Trial of the Dragon' I'm not going to stop pestering you until you tell me."

"Really? You are still mad about that?"

"Of course it was my favorite mov-hey!!! Don't you change the subject like that!" she gritted her teeth in irritation, resisting the urge to hit him.

Yosuke simply chuckled, opening one brown eye to look at her, "So you saw through that huh?" he shook his head, "It's nothing you would be concerned over Chie, not a big deal. Can't a guy just want to sit by the riverbed for a day?"

Chie grumbled in frustration at this, "Not when said guy normally doesn't take time out of his day to view the sights," she rested her head against her knees, looking out at the river, "I come here to train a bit and I find you here. Something not normal…"

Yosuke remained silent as she continued to ramble on…he had gotten used to tuning her out for the most part, he simply laid there with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun on his skin like he was doing before his friend joined him.

"So what's so special about today? Yosuke I want an answer!"

It was his turn to grumble, "If it gets you to leave me alone I'll tell ya…yeesh…" he sat up, scratching his head, "Persistent woman."

Yosuke shook his head and was silent for a moment, "Well um…" it was embarrassing to tell anyone how he really felt, "Today…marks the one year anniversary…of Saki-senpai's death."

His shoulder's slumped immediately after saying it…

Chie only could look at him in utter disbelief, "You mean…you still haven't…forgotten about her?"

Yosuke merely shrugged, "How could I?" he looked up at the sky, "It's embarrassing to say but…she was my first love in all honesty."

"I…" Chie's eyes wavered after hearing that, "Your first love huh? Of course," she chuckled a bit to hide an unseen emotion, "One can never get their first love right?"

She merely watched his back, not really knowing what else to say. Apart of her felt envious of the Konishi girl, how she was able to have an effect on him…that he would completely devote his thoughts to her for a day…possibly, he thought about her a lot throughout the year, while they were trying to solve the case. Chie was aware of his crush, but she didn't think it really went that deep…she realized how wrong she was.

Yosuke ruffled his hand through his hair, "Yeah…I'm starting to see how those words are true. Funny how sempai hated me…and even after that…I still couldn't help but like her."

Chie grunted slightly at this, "Oh _really?_" she didn't sound so pleased, "Why?"

"She was nice to me…and defended me from a lot of things."

"Still Yosuke…it's been a year you know…" she said, "I mean I am sure you could have found someone else you liked…right? Senpai wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on her all this time."

He sighed, "I know that…I just can't help it," he stood up, "She was the reason I started that investigation…" his eyes were still on the river, "I avenged her…"

Chie was silent for a few moments, "Yeah you avenged her…but what good did it do? It can't bring her back."

Yosuke winced, "Sheesh…" he rubbed his arm, "You really know exactly where to hit to hurt a guy don't you?" his voice had lost his cheerful edge.

"I'm just trying to get you to see Yosuke…there isn't only Saki-senpai…" she looked to the ground as she said this, "I'm sure there are other girls you have a chance with."

Yosuke chuckled at this, "I didn't even have a shot at senpai when she was alive…" he placed his hands in the pockets of his school uniform, "There isn't a girl in this town that I have a chance with, even if I _did_ look. That's just how unlucky someone like me is."

Chie looked up at him, "That's not true you idiot!!" she hadn't even realized she had come to a standing position.

Yosuke looked at her with a serious expression, "Oh yeah? It's not true huh?" he crossed his arms, "Then name one person for me. Maybe _then_ I will believe you."

Chie gritted her teeth, her nails were digging into the palms of her hands, that boy was so caught up in his fantasies with that older girl…

"Me you idiot!!" her eyes widened, covering her mouth quickly, her face immediately heating up.

His expression dropped to one of surprise then, "Wait…wha…"

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed soon after that…Chie couldn't bring herself to look at him. She hadn't intended for that to slip…she wanted to name a random girl he didn't know…not reveal that it was _her _of all people.

"Chie…did I…hear right?"

She stole a quick glance at him…his eyes were genuinely confused…mixed with shock. Now, she had a chance to set things straight…lie to him…say it was a joke. Her hands lowered from her mouth and she took a deep breath.

"Of course it is!" she huffed, crossing her arms, "Why else would I pick on you?"

Yosuke looked to the ground, "Um…I guess?" he didn't know what to say really, "Kind of an elementary school way of showing your feelings though don't you think?"

"Oh shut up!!" she hit his shoulder hard.

"Ow…okay!!" he rubbed it, "No need to be so violent about it," he groaned.

He tensed as she broke his personal space, wrapping her arms around him a second after that…so caught off guard he had almost backed up into the river…but after fighting so much in the TV world…he learned to better control his reflexes…therefore saving them both from the fall.

"I…what are you…?" He looked down at her head of brown hair…it was his turn to be flustered.

"Just shut up for once Yosuke," she replied in annoyance, her voice muffled by his shirt.

'_Just once…look at me the way you looked at her!!!'_

Yosuke merely sighed, his hands still at his sides, "Right…" he merely stared at a patch of grass in front of him, patting her shoulder every now and then.

It was a while before she reluctantly began to let go, he wasn't actually sure how long she had clung to him.

"I just…" she sighed, not being good with this kind of thing, "Don't think that Saki-senpai is the only one you could grow to like…"

Yosuke crossed his arms, "I think you just showed me that…"

But he needed time…to get over senpai, otherwise…he didn't think he could like another girl…at least treat her the way she was supposed to be treated…his mind would always wander to Saki if he didn't properly begin to let go.

"And don't think just because you know…doesn't mean you don't have to replace my 'Trial of the Dragon'!!!"

Yosuke sighed, "I didn't think so…"

Something's never change.

**Well I hope that that was okay. Honestly I do find this pairing adorable. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible so…and there may possibly be a sequel. Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
